<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Cloud by StuckyandStarWars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176797">Big Cloud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandStarWars/pseuds/StuckyandStarWars'>StuckyandStarWars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Johnny playing the guitar, Mentions of a nightmare, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Song writing, johnny is insecure, non-sexual nudity, very brief - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandStarWars/pseuds/StuckyandStarWars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Named after Big Cloud by Radiator Hospital)</p><p>V interrupts Johnny while he’s writing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at like 3am and I’m surprised with how fluffy it turned out to be. Enjoyyyy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>V had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> successfully snuck up on Johnny. Maybe he knew the exact fall of her footsteps, or maybe he was hyper aware, but she could dance around every ganger in the city and Johnny would still know she was behind him. She wasn’t even trying to be particularly sneaky when she slid open the apartment door. She was quiet because it was three am and she didn’t know if he was sleeping, but she wasn’t being stealthy. Johnny was sitting on her couch, back to the door, guitar in his lap, humming and muttering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhm, mmm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s not- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was cute, and it took V a moment to realize he hadn’t noticed her yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she knew that she dropped into a crouch. She could actually get him for once. Setting her bag down felt like it made the loudest noise she had ever heard, but he continued quietly humming. He’d never been so engrossed in anything. V’s shoes were silent against the floor and not a single clip jangled. The light was off so her job was even easier. This was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was behind him in no time and peeking over the edge of the couch. There was a open notebook on the cushion next to him- </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Barely legible scribbles covered the first few pages, but she had never seen the thing before and judging by the mostly clean pages it had just been brought into the home. V was tempted to cover his eyes or scare him but there was a pull from the journal. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to go for it. So she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny was fast. His reflexes were ridiculous. But V was faster, better trained, and not currently focused on playing the guitar. He made a grab for her wrist and twisted around in one smooth motion but her hand barely managed to escape his grasp. He was up in a matter of milliseconds, guitar discarded to the side of the couch, hand on the Malorian until he realized it was her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V!” She was laughing, he wasn’t. “Give me that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V turned so she was facing the wall, back to Johnny, and hunched over the book. Maybe she could read just one line before he grabbed it back. Of course she didn’t get to. He was behind her in seconds, ganic’ arm wrapping and clamping around her chest and metal one snatching the stolen item. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not fair! I want to read it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. None of your fuckin’ business.” Johnny flung the book back onto the opposite side of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She managed to wriggle around in the tight grip of his arm so she could face him. “Everything that’s your business is my business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not true.” She kissed him on the cheek and his grip loosened, a smile finally replacing his scowl. “Someone had a good day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you about it later. What’re you writin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If V had been any further away she wouldn’t have noticed his blush. “Nothin’ important. Nothin’ good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s a lie. Whatever it is you went out and bought a journal exclusively for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny shrugged and let her go, his hand sliding down to the small of her back but in no way keeping her pressed to him. “Was feelin’ inspired. Lost it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still want to read it.” V pressed a kiss to his lips and watched his smile grow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I woulda let ya if you hadn’t stolen my book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. You leave hundreds of notes lying around but as soon as I try to read one you take it and throw it away. Why would your actual lyric </span>
  <em>
    <span>journal </span>
  </em>
  <span>be any different?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you read my songs when they aren’t absolute garbage.” He wasn’t even half joking anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh I bet they’re great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed, dropped his arm from her back, and took a few steps away. He scooped up his precious lyric book and tucked it into the front of his leather jacket. Alt had been wrong about one thing, music wasn't just a facade for Johnny. The fact that he was still trying to write even though he had no audience to preach too proved that. The fact that he was so upset with his writing made V sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span> recently,” She hadn’t expected him to continue, but she let him. “I get somethin’, start writing and strumming and then-“ he snapped. “Gone. Most fuckin’ frustrating thing I can imagine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would help? Wanna take a tour of Pacifica, look at all the shitty stuff that happens ‘round the city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not funny. I can see all that shit well enough every day. I just… can’t write it recently.” His fingers were twitching in the way they did when he wanted a smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was facing out the window, looking at the still lights of the dark city. V watched him drum his fingers on the glass in a pattern she didn’t recognize. It must have been the song he was trying to figure out. She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning her head against his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about your day.” The vibrations of his voice crept into her body too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, nothing nova. You know what my days look like. Running around the city looking for gigs, doing gigs, and getting paid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make a good buck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure did. Need a shower and some rest. What are you doing up anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby you know I can’t sleep when you’re out. Tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just- let’s take a shower.” That was a yes then. No wonder he was so tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think I’m a little too tired for that…” she respected that he needed to take his mind off what was bothering him, but she really did feel dead on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, nothin’ exhausting. Just a shower.” His metal hand, which had been tracing circles over her clasped hands, started prying her fingers apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let go and leaned back, giving Johnny space to turn around. “Gonna see me naked and be able to resist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M tired too. Forget it, I’ll just-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right. Your hair needs a good shampooing and you never do that yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He smiled, which is what V was going for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led him into the shower, both of them dropping their clothes as they went, leaving a mess for tomorrow's selves. The water started cold but quickly warmed up and V felt her shoulders relax as she saw Johnny’s do the same. They took turns washing each other’s hair and bodies, doing nothing more than enjoying each other’s company and hands. There were a few watery kisses but they stopped after shampoo ran into their mouths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny left the shower first, giving V time to put her hands against the wall and let the water run down her back. She wasn’t in for much longer and when she exited the bathroom Johnny was in his boxers cleaning up where he had been sitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sing for me?” She asked before he could put the guitar away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just play then. Just for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caved and nodded. “Okay, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny picked up the guitar and got into their bed cubby, taking the tucked away corner and letting v have the outside. She crawled in after him and slid under the sheets as his fingers started plucking the song from earlier. One of V’s hands found his leg and rested there while the other tucked under her pillow. She was half asleep in minutes, but before she fully succumbed she swore she could hear him start singing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>